


King's Cup

by FunkyTown67_RH



Series: My SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Jo Harvelle, Beer, Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Nerd Charlie, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyTown67_RH/pseuds/FunkyTown67_RH
Summary: Or is it Queen's Cup... cause all I see is two women being made very happy.In which Jo works at her mother's bar and has a crush on one of the frequent customers, a gorgeous red-head named Charlie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honest truth.... I signed up for @rareshipcreationschallenge on tumblr and totally forgot about it until the day before it was due. So I wrote this in about two and a half hours. I'm relatively okay with it, but I know it needs editing. And possibly complete revision. So I promise I'll come back and edit later. For now, feel free to correct anything in the comments.

     Jo wiped down the bar and glanced at the clock. Twelve minutes left of shift. She could do this. She threw her washrag into the bucket of water and wiped her hands off on her apron. Off to her left, someone whistled. She turned and saw Ash, waving from where he lounged on one of the bar stools. She rolled her eyes but made her way over to him anyway.

    “What do you want, Ash?” she asked. 

    “A pretty lady and a drink would be lovely right about now,” he said, winking. Jo just stared at him, unimpressed. Ash was one of her best friends and she loved him but he could be really annoying, especially at the end of a long shift. 

    “One beer coming right up,” she grumbled, “but I’m not giving you my employee discount just for that pretty lady comment.”

    “Aw, come on, Jo, you know you love it when I flirt with you. All the ladies do.” His face split open in a drunk-looking smile. Jo just glared at him and slid his beer across the counter towards him. He took a big gulp and then flashed her what he obviously meant to be an over the top charming smile. The effect was ruined by a beer mustache. One half of Jo’s mouth went rogue and lifted up in a smile. 

    “Ha! I knew you still liked me,” Ash crowed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. At that moment, a rather loud group from the other end of the bar began calling for more drinks. Jo sighed, shot Ash a ‘this isn’t over’ look, and walked over to them. She briefly considered cutting them off just to get them to leave but thought better. Her mother would not be happy if she heard Jo was chasing off customers. 

    Eleven long minutes later, Pamela came out the back, hands behind her back still tying her apron. Jo ripped off her own apron and, after shouting a quick hi to Pamela, ran to one of the more secluded areas of the bar where she knew she would find Ash. She found her friend leaning back in a booth with his feet up on the table. Had she been on shift, she would have yelled at him and pushed his feet off. However, now she just joined him, putting her feet up as well. 

    “So, what weirdness do you have planned for tonight?” Jo asked. It was always something with Ash. Something that usually had him passed out on the pool table. Or the floor. Or occasionally even her mother’s back room.

    “I dunno yet. Wanna help me decide, Jo-Monster?” he asked. Jo hummed at him, not really paying attention because just a few moments ago the red-headed beauty had strolled into the bar. Charlie was a regular, and everyone who worked here knew her and most knew about Jo’s massive crush on her. “Oh! I know what we’re doing!” Ash exclaimed and stood suddenly, dragging Jo by the wrist behind him. 

    “Ouch! Watch it,” Jo barked. “Where are you going?” She pulled at her wrist, but Ash was holding it in a death grip as he dragged her closer and closer to Charlie. 

    “Hey, Charles,” Ash let the words drip from his mouth lazily as if he was having a conversation that wasn’t about to give Jo a heart attack. She’d only ever asked Charlie what she wanted to drink. She’d never had a real conversation with her!

   “Hola, Ash. What’s up?” she asked in a perky voice. 

   “Oh, my friend, Jo, and I were just gonna play a drinking game. We were asking around. Seeing who wanted to join. Oh, you know Jo, don’t you?” Ash was WAY overplaying the casual card.

    “Yeah, the cute bartender.” Charlie winked at her. “Off work for tonight?”

    “Mmm-hmm,” Jo responded, not trusting her voice to not squeak. 

    “Cool. I guess a drinking game sounds fun. Who else is playing?” Charlie asked.

    “Dunno,” Ash shrugged, “You’re the first one we asked.” Charlie nodded sagely and then unexpectedly jumped agilely up onto the bar. 

    “Hey, bitches!” She yelled, “Who wants to play King’s Cup with these three fine specimens?” She gestured to herself and Ash and Jo. Jo briefly wondered if Charlie was already a bit tipsy or if she was just bold naturally. She was kind of hoping for the second option. Confidence was sexy. And Charlie was already plenty sexy. 

    “Hey,” Ash whispered sharply in her ear, “Snap out of it. I’m gonna seat you next to Charlie. So make a good impression.” He released her wrist and shoved her towards a chair at the nearest large square table. At this, Jo did squeak a little, but she was pretty sure no one heard it and made up for it with a confident tilt of her hips as she leaned against the table and watched Charlie collect people for their game. Well, she was nervous as hell but she was also pretty good at acting, so hopefully, this would go well. Oh god… what if she made a complete fool of herself?

    “We’ve got eight people so far… do you think that’s enough?” Charlie asked, walking up to Jo and most definitely standing in her personal space.  

    “Y-Yeah,” she stuttered a bit but caught herself, “Definitely.”

    “Perfect.” Charlie dropped into the chair next to the one Jo was leaning against and plopped a half full pitcher of beer onto the center of the table. “Now, don’t criticize the King’s Cup. It’s all I could come up with on such a short notice.”

    “Hey, Pam!” Ash called, “Can we get shots all round here? We have to start the game off with shots. Then we can start in on the beer.” Ash grinned, obviously already intent on chasing his end goal of passing out in the most inconvenient spot possible. Jo sat down next to Charlie and tried not to fidget nervously. Charlie was digging around her purse which was large enough to hold a terrier. Eventually, she pulled a deck of cards victoriously from it. 

    “So what, you carry a pack of cards on you just in case?” Jo asked, her brain not consulting her mouth first. That, unfortunately, was a common problem for her.  

    “No,” Charlie replied. “I just happened to have these in here from game night with my friends. I lost a bet and had to trade my d&d cards for these plain ones. I’ll win them back though. Dean has a soft spot for me.” A fond smile was lifting her lips and a sour taste entered Jo’s mouth. Going for nonchalance, she spoke again.

     “Is he your boyfriend or something?” It came out a tad harsher than she was intending, but Charlie didn’t seem to notice. Instead, she laughed. Jo frowned, confused, but couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. She would really like to hear Charlie laugh more often. 

    “No! Dean’s just a friend. I’m a lesbian. God, I wouldn’t even know how to flirt with a guy. That’s more Dean’s thing.” Charlie was still giggling a bit as she leaned forwards to lay the cards on the table. Jo’s face was red with embarrassment, but her heart was soaring, successfully eradicating most of her nervousness. 

    “Who wants to start?” Ash asked, feigning boredom as he leaned back dangerously far in his chair. 

    “How about you, Balthazar?” Charlie suggested, looking over to a man Jo recognized but didn’t really know.

    “I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart,” Balthazar replied and grabbed one of the cards spread around the base of the pitcher. Pamela slid the shots onto the table and Ash started to pass them out as Balthazar held up a 9. He thought for a moment and then said, “Orange,” and turned expectantly to the shy-looking Asian boy to his left. The boy spluttered a moment and then turned to Balthazar in indignation.

    “Everyone knows that there’s no rhyme for orange!” He shouted, outraged. The entire table erupted in laughter while Balthazar basked in it, a smug look on his face. 

    “Come on, Kevin. You’ve gotta drink now. The shot first,” Charlie smirked at him. Kevin glared at her, but downed it in one smooth gulp, surprising Jo. He kinda looked like he’d never had a drink in his life. The table cheered and then looked at the man to Balthazar's right. His name was Gordon and Jo was (not that she would admit it) a little scared of him. He just seemed like he could go psycho at a moment’s notice. Gordon drew a 4, making all the girls drink. Jo threw back her shot and glared at Ash. He knew she only liked beer. 

    “Oh, look, my turn,” Ash grumbled but flashed a short smile at everyone. He drew a Jack, meaning he could make any rule he wanted. He sat back and pretended to ponder it, but Jo knew him well enough to tell that he had already made up his mind about it. 

    “Whenever someone draws a face card, everyone has to kiss the person next to them.” Ash grinned mischievously and Jo’s eyes widened. He didn’t just do that to her, did he? There were eight people at the table; that meant two on each side. There was no question who she was going to have to kiss. She was going to kiss Charlie. Flashing red lights and alarm bells were going off in her brain at the same time some insane girl was screaming in happiness. In an attempt to calm herself, she looked around the table and saw Kevin next to Balthazar; Claire, a girl who she’d seen a few times and knew had an obviously fake I.D., next to a boy she didn’t recognize; and Ash next to Gordon. She wondered if Ash had thought his plan through completely and that he was going to have to  _ kiss Gordon _ . 

    “We’re not in seventh grade anymore, Ash,” Balthazar complained but honestly didn’t look too displeased. 

    “I know, it’s been too long since seven minutes in heaven,” Ash retorted. Jo rolled her eyes but otherwise didn’t comment. She’d kick Ash in the balls later for springing this on her. 

    “Okay, we’ll accept your stupid rule. Let’s get a move on, Ben.” Claire jabbed the boy next to her with her elbow. He had the same glazed look on his face Jo was trying her best to keep off of her face. She almost chuckled. He must have it bad for Claire. Without really looking, he chose a card and held it up for the table to see. It was a 5. Jo immediately slapped the table, her arm brushing Charlie’s in the process. Gordon was the last to slap the table and, after a short debate of whether it was Gordon or Balthazar who was the last one, he gulped down his shot and smiled with too many teeth for Jo’s tastes. 

    Claire grabbed a 3, making only her take a drink from her beer. And then it was Charlie’s turn. She chose an Ace, ‘the waterfall’, and started drinking. Everyone around the table did as well. Charlie was watching Jo out of the side of her eye and suddenly Jo realized that she was making this a contest of who could drink longer. She worked in a bar for fuck’s sake! Of course, she was going to win this. Jo squinted and tilted her glass further. And then Ben dropped his glass, spluttering. It created a ripple effect until both Charlie and Jo lowered their (mostly empty) glasses at the same time. 

    “Tie?” Jo asked.

    “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Charlie quipped and threw her hair over one shoulder. Jo snorted and reached forwards to grab a card. Her stomach flipped as she saw a King. She held it out for everyone to see with her left hand as she poured her own drink into the pitcher. She felt Ash’s eyes on her but tried to ignore it. 

    “Okay, everyone, you know what to do,” Ash nearly cackled and then leaned over to give a grumpy-looking Gordon a peck on the cheek. Claire kissed Ben on the cheek as well and the poor boy looked like he might faint. Kevin was looking slightly panicked as Balthazar held his face in place and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Jo looked over at Charlie who was presenting her cheek to be kissed. A small flash of disappointment coursed through Jo, but she moved towards Charlie to give her the required kiss. 

    At the last moment, Charlie whipped her face around and kissed Jo on the mouth. Jo made a small noise of surprise, but then Charlie’s hands were in her hair and,  _ wow _ , she could live with more of this. She raised one hand to wrap around Charlie’s neck and pull her closer. Somewhere someone cleared their throat, but it really didn’t seem that important. However, Charlie pulled away with a half-sheepish, half-really happy smile on her face. 

    “If you’d like us to just continue this game by ourselves…” Balthazar trailed off.

    “Shut up, Balth!” Charlie scolded, not sounding upset at all. Under the table, her hand came to rest on Jo’s leg. Jo moved her own hand up, commanding it not to tremble, and slotted it into Charlie’s. She had to fight to keep the goofy grin off of her face. It wouldn’t be good for her tough image. She wasn’t entirely sure she was successful, but only Ash was giving her funny looks and they were more like ‘you know you owe me’ rather than ‘what the hell is up with you’.

    The game continued, but Jo wasn’t paying as much attention as before. Eventually, Kevin said he had to go and soon enough everyone was trickling out of the bar tipsy, but not drunk enough to call a cab. At least Jo hoped so. She at least was planning to spend the night here. Her mother wouldn’t mind. Much. Ash had made himself comfortable on one of the booths and was probably already snoring. That only left the woman Jo was still holding hands with. 

    “Hey, do you have to be anywhere?” Jo wondered. 

    “No. But I should probably call a cab now to give it some time to get here,” Charlie replied.

    “Can we, like, make out in the back room till it gets here?” Jo asked boldly. 

    “Now,  _ that _ sounds nice,” Charlie said, a grin spreading across her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me! I'm funkytown67rh on tumblr.


End file.
